Wrong Words and Trust
by Pizzachic
Summary: Two souls meet in the darkest of night. One of gloom and the other of fight.


Electric eyes burned through the stillness of night. Concern throbbed within her core. She couldn't sleep, she wouldn't sleep. Emotions gnawed at her insides. She knew Robin was awake.

_Maybe there isn't a right thing to say…_

She could hear the soft gasps of agonizing reminiscences. The shuffle of papers when things became frustrating. The faint repetitive steps to retrieve coffee. It wasn't occasional, not in the least. Always in the heat of night. The others were aware of this, Starfire figured that. Everyone wanted to help, but he was just so…defensive. Once cornered, the bird would bristle his feathers and strike.

"He is unfeeling and has no concern for emotions," said Starfire to the darkness. She lay in her bed and gazed at the ceiling. Blazed eyes grown dim like an ember, her voice merely a whisper in the solemnness of her room. She sighed. Dark sentiments slithered up her throat and clouded her eyes. A deep familiar ache bloomed in her chest. Starfire squirmed in her sheets, careful not to disrupt her pet. "Like I was…he needs no one."

…A flash of emotion. Terrible things that cannot be undone or forgotten. The smothering isolation, the agonized howls that streaked through the glumness of space. It seized her body and grasped her soul. Pain, a leech that depletes strength and essence, leaving a hollow-shell, enough to undo her light and life. It whispered harshly in Starfire's ear, spouting ugly lies and exaggerations.

A shallow breath arose from her bright lungs. Starfire closed her lids and felt tears flood the hollows.

"…No," said Starfire sharply, she revealed her green blazes, pain pushed back. The light burned the darkness. "Robin is unfeeling because he is injured and injured friends need to be aided and gladdened…like he has done to me."

Precious memories of her best friend teaching her the ways of kindness, the ways of redemption raged through her mind, engulfing her into a wonderful blaze of reminiscence. A natural yet foreign spark coursed through her veins.

Starfire allowed a small smile grace her face, her glow restored. The weakening sentiments were diminished—for now.

"Perhaps I could talk to him…"

Words were stronger than actions on this planet; Raven had indirectly taught Starfire that. Perhaps, words were always stronger, a greater medium for comfort and expression.

"But I do not have the ways with words," said Starfire to herself. She down casted her eyes. The alien then noticed a slumbering flesh-toned Larvae, Silkie. Almost instinctively, she began to pet him; a low gurgle was emitted from the slimy pet. Watery beads gazed up at her. Starfire stared ahead at the closed lilac draperies, dark manifestations.

_Maybe the right thing is a myth…_

"I am quite the clumsy and awkward with speaking," said Starfire absentmindedly. Silkie gurgled loudly and wiggled his chubby legs. Suddenly, Starfire broke from her daze and lifted Silkie in front of her, her pet in turn, gave a short shriek of surprise. He squirmed, fully awake.

"I fear that my words would not give him the comfort," said Starfire to Silkie. Her arms outstretched in front of her, Silkie attempted to lick her arm. "Do you think it is cowardly to not assist someone because of fear of not saying the correct statement?"

The Larvae blinked his glassy onyx eyes.

Starfire sighed and set Silkie back gently on the plushy bedspread.

The alien crept out of her comforter and floated to the window, shoulders drooped. Her bare feet barely caressed the dark purple carpet. Silkie hurriedly trailed behind her; he skipped to the best of his ability.

The moonlight flushed through the room as Starfire opened the curtains. The white light climbed the walls and drenched the flooring. It touched Starfire's hair and constricted her pupils. The white light coursed through Silkie's pale flesh as he hopped, giving him an inner glow as peculiar as the mutant himself.

_Not there at all…_

Bright green eyes peered through the glass and looked towards the curved moon, stark against a starless night. An icy mysterious orb in space, a void in the shadows. So mesmerizing and elusive. All alone and indifferent inside the darkness. Was the moon ever lonely or misjudged, always found in the dimness, would a little light bring warmness to its cold demeanor? Starfire placed her hand on the cold glass and traced the moon's outline with her fingers. Perhaps it wasn't as hard as it appeared…

Silkie squealed, triumph at his achievement. Huffing, he cuddled against Starfire's placed feet.

"Even if I cannot successfully comfort with my words," said Starfire. She stared into the starless night. "I could stay by Robin, so he knows that I am with him…."

The exhausted Larvae babbled inattentively. He sounded as if he was agreeing with the Tamaranian's revelation. Starfire looked down at the drowsy Silkie and beamed. Bright eyes crinkled with pure amusement. Silkie was barely able to look up at his caretaker with those reflective beads of his.

"Yes Silkie…this is right."

Starfire quickly cradled Silkie in her arms, noticing his apparent sleepiness. She lulled to him softly and floated to her bed. Very carefully, she cocooned him in the warm sheets.

"Please stay Silkie," said Starfire in a whisper. She kissed him on the forehead.

The larvae babbled vaguely in response and watched Starfire fly away.

* * *

><p>Hopefully, you all like it. This reason I wrote this is because honestly, I am tired of Starfire being saved and comforted by Robin all the time, as if she's naïve or can't understand her own inner conflicts. But due to her bright colored nature, she is deemed as 'ditzy' or 'shallow.'<p>

I find her quite intelligent and strong, the type of girl that could go through straight hell with a smile.

Anyway, just my too cents. Please review, I don't mind constructive criticism. In fact-I respect it. I want to become a better writer. If my syntax is wrong or if I don't convey the emotions right, anything at all. Just let me know.


End file.
